Jackson Grove
Jackson Grove ' is ' Phantom Red ' of the Phantom Rangers. He is their leader and eventually becomes the second in command to Hexagon Red, Bristol Rogers. He is portrayed by Seth Carr who previously played Fizzwick in Knight Squad and young Killmonger in ''Black Panther (2018). Character History Childhood Being African-American in New Orleans almost always means you are below the poverty line. Not for Jackson. He was in a more caring and successful environment, but still took everything for granted that he had. He often gave back to the less fortunate. His mother died of breast cancer when he was about 12. He often traded things with others to get a little extra saved for him so he could get into a good college. He became a peer mediator and helped Turin adjust to a new school in their Freshmen year. At that point, Jason Scott asked them to help him protect the Lupin Collection from the forces of evil and become the best ranger team in history for their efforts. As a Ranger He thought he was destined to be the leader, but Jason wanted his daughter, Chelsea, to see if she could by killing Tommy Oliver and getting the Hexagon Plans. Billy, however, got the plans before she could, which led to fighting between Billy's joint-venture with the Mitchell's and his team. When Billy was dying, Dana and Jason thought about uniting their teams to better save the world. Billy also said it was destiny for sons and daughters should be an example to love each other, not destroy the destiny of their predecessors. Some time later, a ranger with a similar design to his showed, Titanium Knight. He was a work of Alex Fierro and his alliance. He would later find out it Darwin Scott, Chelsea's older brother and true user of the Phantom Red powers. He had joined their side, only to be manipulated by a collector. The rangers entered his mind, and with the Beetleborgs defeated the monster. Along with Bristol, Sky, Tyler, and Conner, brought an end to Alex Fierro and the Neo-Shogun Army Corps. Jackson soon saw how fortunate a life he had compared to those he protected. He wanted to make his life's work be for closing the gaps between the haves and have nots. Shift into Nitro The original Phantom Rangers, who were still in high school, were sometimes sent out on missions by Jason, one such trip lead them to the Boma Mines in Battle Mountain, California. This led them to crossover with the Coaster Force-Nitro Rangers as they were chased by a hoard of White Walkers across the Rockies. A few weeks later, Darwin and the Hexagon Rangers met them again (bar Takshiel) as they made their way to track Lord Drayvon (who had overthrown Galieon as captain of the Katrina's Revenge) to Tokyo where they met Jeffrey Kensaki and the Jet Sentai Arrowman. The twenty rangers united and vanquished Drayvon once and for all. The teams would work together one last time as part of the 199 Lunar Syndicate. Personality Jackson is considerate, frugal, helpful, and at times sensitive. He is often called a savant as he can get his points across with minimal dialogue. Phantom Red * Oliver Magnum ** Jet Zord * Phantom Rapier ** Phantom Claw * '''Appearances: Hexagon 1-29, Nitro 9+10, Coaster Force vs Hexagon Notes * He is the third red in a row to coexist with multiple reds by default at some point * His helmet looks similar to Wes' helmet from Time Force * First African-American Red Ranger since RPM * First Red Ranger since Conner McKnight to have a former Red Ranger as a mentor ** Mick was the Ninja Steel Ranger's mentor before becoming a secondary Red ** Dane was a mentor to Brody and Aiden/Levi before he morphed in the past, but he is not a mentor to the team in Super Ninja Steel * Excluding Mack, he is the youngest Red Ranger at 15 * He is the first ranger who share's their name with a ranger in the next season ** However, he is referred to simply as Blackjack instead of Jackson ** Both are also team leaders See Also * Kairi Yano-Sentai Counterpart from ''Lupinranger vs Patranger ''See Comparison Page * Hunter Bradley-as a red ranger who drops to second in Command from the Hexagon Plan/Ninja Storm * Wesley Collins-Similar helmet design and a red ranger that doesn't lead his team Category:Lemurseighteen Category:199 Lunar Syndacite Category:Anti-Hero Category:PR Rouges Category:PR Gun-users Category:Second-In-Command Category:PR Second-in-command Category:PR Team Leaders